


Best Things in Life Happens Unexpectedly

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon, Family, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by S02E15, One Shot, The Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Canon on how Mazikeen ended up as Chloe Decker's roommate.Inspired by S02E15.





	Best Things in Life Happens Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveningRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/gifts).



> After watching S02E15, my plot bunny urged me to pen this piece down. This is my first attempt on Chlaze centric fic and is unbeta-ed. As such I apologise to readers in advance if you spotted any grammatical error. Thank you for your kind support so far and I hope to write more pieces if time permits. I would like to dedicate this piece of work to EveningRose for being a supportive friend and beta reader.

  
  


Since Chloe Jane Decker was little girl, she was told that she was destined for something great. As the protege of the famous Penelope Decker, an award-winning lead of 80’s Sci-Fi movies, the little girl was constantly pushed to break boundaries; be it academics, sports or her budding stardom. She never give anything less hundred percent; even if it involved the stuff that she disliked (correction, hated) the most. And included in that list was her stressing out about her daughter’s Parents’ Talent Day in the evening.  

 

Attending PTA hosted events were one of her least favourite time of the year. Being the only single parent in the school community put Chloe Decker at an uncomfortable position, especially in the presence of well-to-do parents who simply could not empathise her situation. Due to the fallout of her acting career and her failing marriage, she often become a popular gossip material amongst nosy mothers. 

 

Despite those challenges, Chloe stayed strong and strived to be a responsible parent. In fact, she was as dedicated to Beatrice as much as she was to her job. Despite her busy schedule, she always made time for her little monkey; ensuring her well-being was taken care off. After all, it was expected of a mother to be responsible for her child’s needs; something which was obviously lacking in her childhood. 

 

With the meager salary of a LAPD’s homicide detective, Chloe tried her best to provide for her daughter under any circumstances. That included signing up for additional hours to cover the recent hike of her apartment’s rental. She was already two weeks behind schedule and she certainly did not want to have Mr Sanders knocking on her door. 

 

Chloe was caught between a rock and a hard place. 

 

If it was not for their separation, Chloe would not hesitate to ask Dan to help out. Then again, his recent demotion made things worse - her ex-husband had double workload with lesser pay. It would be extremely unreasonable for her to put additional pressure on her former spouse, given his circumstances. 

 

The thought of moving back to her mother’s did cross her mind. Had it not been ultimatum, Chloe would have swallowed her pride and called Penelope for help. After the heated argument she had with her mother, Chloe knew going back the beach house was no longer an option. She wanted to spare Trixie unnecessary family drama; it’s already bad enough that Trixie has no constant figure in her life after she and Dan had separated. 

 

Her last remedy was her daughter’s college savings. She was tempted to take a portion of Trixie’s fund to pay off her dues but her conscience did not allow her to do so. Chloe could not jepordise her daughter’s future due to her inability to meet her financial obligations.  

 

Perhaps if she could negotiate with Mr Sanders to her extend payment terms, she could explore other means to her dilemma.

 

The sound of the door bell jolted her from her deep thoughts. 

 

“Hold on. I’m coming.”

 

The last thing she expected was to see Mazikeen, her partner’s ninja bartender standing next to her daughter with a schoolbag slung over her shoulder. 

 

Chloe knelt on one knee and hugged her daughter. “Hey, baby. I thought you’re supposed to be at school until five today?”

 

“Our class ended early today. Mr Peter called in sick last minute. So they let us out early.”

 

“So, why didn’t you give me a call then? I would have pick you up immediately.”

 

“I did, mommy. My calls went into voicemail. So, I called Maze instead.”

 

Chloe eyed at her daughter quizzically. She fished out her mobile phone from her left jacket pocket to check. The electronic device laid dead in her palm. She must have drained out the battery when she was working on her latest case with Lucifer.  She mentally slapped herself for being so careless.

 

“I’m so sorry, Monkey. And thank you Maze, for bringing her home.” 

 

The dark haired woman humphed and replied. 

 

“Good thing I gave the little human my number. Still, I am surprised you’re slacking on child supervision, Decker. I thought you are an expert on child’s safety, being a Detective and all...”

 

_ Way to add salt to open wound.  _

 

“You’re right, Maze. I was being very irresponsible. Trixie could have been in danger because of my actions,” Chloe apologised.

 

“Relax, Decker. I was just pulling your leg back there.”

 

Mazikeen was a little disappointed at the Detective’s lack of reaction when the other responded with a weak smile as she headed in the house. 

 

xxx

 

Mazikeen made herself at home, lounging at the Detective’s medium-size coach. Her eyes strayed to her daughter’s art doodles on the living room wall. She found a piece of artwork particularly hilarious;  bursting into laughter when she spotted a sketch of devil Lucifer. True to popular belief, Trixie drew him with twin horns on his head and spiky tail protruding from his behind. He even has a pitchfork in his hand! 

 

She moved on to examine the apartment. This place was a sharp contrast to her ex-boss’s residence. For one, it was not spacious like Lux or Lucifer’s penthouse. Second, it does not reek of alcohol or cigarette ash. The layout of rented unit was plain and simple; no elaborate decorations or expensive furniture to boot. The fanciest thing she could find was a crystal lamp sitting on top of the TV cabinet. 

 

Maze found the change of environment surprisingly welcoming. In contrary to the dark and mysterious vibe of Lux, the place gives out a welcoming vibe... more homely, to be exact. This discovery was something that was alien to a demon who was only used to experience sex, pain, torture and fun. 

 

A piece of flyer underneath a paperweight caught her attention. It read: 

 

_ Parents Got Talent _

 

_ Come and join us for a spectacular event of the year.  _

 

_ Watch as parents battle out for the title of Most Talented Family.  _

 

_ Let your creative juices flow - drama, skit, musical, anything is welcomed! _

 

_ See you there at 8 P.M.  _

 

“You’re performing tonight?” asked Maze when she spotted Chloe entering the living room.  

 

“Yes. I owe it to Trixie for missing out last year’s event. I have to make it up to her.” 

 

Maze did not miss a tinge of turmoil brewing in the Detective’s eyes when she spoke. She decided to prod her for further explanation. 

 

“So, what kind of performance do you have in mind?” 

 

“I was thinking of poem recital.” 

 

“Seriously, Decker? That is so lame,” Maze commented, arching an eyebrow.

Chloe sighed in defeat. 

 

“Unless you can miraculously make me a singer, poem recital is the safest option I’ve got.” 

 

Maze grabbed the flyer and scrutinised it. 

 

“Decker, is family only limited to moms and dads only?”

 

“No, why?” 

 

Chloe absolutely regretted her words five hours later.

 

The detective was gobsmacked when the organiser told her that she was delisted in the competition. Her spot was taken by a band called The Lux Tribe (as if the name was not obvious). The blond woman who was in charge of registration had identified the band members as her daughter’s guardians. 

 

_ What did she got herself into? _

 

The school auditorium was filling up fast as the hour of competition drew near. Chloe got herself the best seat in the house; third rows from middle of the stage. She scanned the sea of audience, looking for Trixie and her ex-husband but found neither. 

 

A text message came in confirming Dan’s absence. 

 

Please tell Trixie I’m sorry. Will make up to her with Baskin Robbins tonight. - Dan 

 

She discarded her phone with a sigh and focused on the stage. 

 

Chloe was disheartened at the end of first hour. The first five performance were very impressive and that unnerved her. The fifth contender, the Johnson family, was the scene stealer. They wowed the judges with a set complex dance moves, leaving the audience breathless. It began with a slow dance; both man and woman swaying to the classy jazz as it played. After one minute, the rhythm escalated to a crescendo before switching-up to a funky seventies rock and roll beat. Mrs Johnson elegant moves had the crowd cheering as she spun on the stage floor and leapt through the air, using her well-built spouse’s body as support. A thundering applause followed after the couple ended their performance with a twist. 

 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, the final performance of the night. Please welcome the Lux Tribe!” 

 

The crowd cheered as the curtains were lifted up, revealing Trixie in a pristine white dress.

 

“I would like to dedicate this song to my Mommy, Chloe Jane Decker who is the best cop in LA. Thank you for being there for me always.” 

 

Chloe recognised the melody when the music aired. It was Leo Sawyer’s When I need You. She was moved by her daughter’s performance, serenading the audience with her angelic voice. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill any moment. Had she been alone with Trixie, she would not hesitate to hug her on stage. At that moment, Chloe realised how blessed she was to have Trixie as her daughter. With all the things that had gone wrong in her life, having Trixie was the one thing that she did right.

 

As soon as Trixie finished, the auditorium stage dimmed. 

 

The spot where Trixie stood was now replaced by Maze. She wore a long, body hugging dress and a ten inch stilettos. To Chloe’s surprise, Dr Linda and Ella were standing behind Maze, each with a standing mic in front of them. 

 

Maze tapped the microphone several times before speaking.

 

“This song is for Chloe Decker and her kick-ass little human.”

 

With that, Maze instantly broke out into Destiny's Child I’m a Survivor. 

 

Chloe was captivated by Maze’s outstanding performance. The woman knew how to rock the stage with her incredible moves. She started grapevined to the initial beat a little before hop scotching to the side the chorus drew near. At the climax of the song, she did a split leap in mid-air and did a few somersaults. Her voice was reverberated through the auditorium and blended well with the ladies’ back-up vocals. What took the audience by surprise was Lucifer’s entrance, playing an accompaniment bridge on a moving grand piano while Maze danced. When she concluded her performance, the Lux Tribe received a standing ovation from the audience, including Chloe herself. 

 

Chloe was surprised for second time when the group emerged victorious in the cut-throat competition. The announcer had called upon the Detective to receive the award, to which she has gladly accepted. Today was officially the best  day in her life. Not only did Chloe break the elementary’s record for being the first single parent to win this championship, she had the moral support from her close friends (and her partner, of course). The Tribe kept their word and stood by her in times of need. 

 

The celebration of the Lux Tribe continued in Lucifer’s night club, where the Devil has graciously threw an exclusive party for the ladies with no outsides lurking around. Trixie was invited as well.  Although she was forbidden to drink, Lucifer had compensated her with a few boxes of chocolate fudge, much to her mother’s disapproval. 

“Come on, Detective. You don’t have to be class monitor all the time, you know.” Lucifer teased, pouring her partner a glass of whiskey.

 

“Lucifer’s right, Decker. You need to loosen up a bit.” Maze chimed in and snatched the beverage away from her boss’s hand. Lucifer frowned at his demon’s rudeness but he chose to remain silent. He got better things to do than to pick unnecessary fight with Maze and made a fool out of himself in front of the Detective and his fellow colleagues. Instead, he guided his partner to the grand and serenaded her with one of her favourite 90s song, NYSNC’s This I Promise You. After two hours drowning in booze and half-drunk karaoke session, everyone decided to call it a day. 

 

Chloe Decker woke up to another big surprise when she found Maze in her apartment the next day. She emerged from the guest room with her scantily outfit that she wore the night before and greeted her with a smile. 

 

“Morning, Decker! Mind I pour myself a drink?” 

 

Not waiting for an answer, she pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge and started to gulp down the beverage. 

 

“What on Earth are you doing here, Maze?” 

 

“Making myself breakfast. You know claiming my roomie’s rights?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Chloe asked, perplexed by Maze’s remark. 

 

“We shook on it remember? Post Lucifer, pre-karaoke..”

 

Chloe’s eyes widened as memories of yesterday’s conversation flooded her mind. 

 

“I told you I was between places and you told me you were looking for someone to share the expenses,” Maze elaborated. 

 

“The missing half an hour.” 

 

Blood froze in her veins. 

 

What was she thinking, agreeing to have her partner’s ninja bartender to stay with her. 

 

Then again, beggars can’t be choosers. 

 

Chloe did owe to Maze for what she did. Plus, she need someone to help her with the rent. 

 

“Alright, Maze. You can stay. But I expect you to follow some house rules.” 

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

And this was how Chloe Jane Decker ended up adopting an additional family member into the Decker circle. 

 

The End.  


End file.
